Birthday Boy
by FanaticFicMinx
Summary: Rory bakes a cake for Harvey-James 1st Birthday but it dosn't go to plan. 6th in the LorelaiLeighandJunior Series
1. Chapter 1

Jess placed his hand at the arch of Rory's back as he moved round her to pick a notepad from the shelf "You never told me how Yale reacted when you returned?"

Rory pushed the cart down the aisle "Nothing just the usual contempt when I mentioned I had a baby" she said pausing "My grandparents must have not mentioned it at all. Its like I didn't exist" she shook her head.

Harvey-James laid asleep in his car seat attached to the cart.

Jess licked his lips putting the notepad in the cart "Like you said, If something dosn't fit in your grandparents life they ignore it."

Rory grabbed her own notepad putting it in the cart "Well I'm finally at Yale they can stop nagging my Mom."

Jess kissed Rory on the cheek "we came out for a reason."

"A banner" Rory nodded "I can't believe he's been around for a year next week."

Jess moved to stand beside her putting his arm round her shoulders "Its gone so fast" he stated.

-GG-

Rory grinned entering the crap shack with some wrapping paper under her arm. "Mom" she called. she frowned when nobody answered.

Rory put her bag down in the kitchen and walked into her old bedroom and opened her old chest of drawers taking out Harvey's presents. She put them on the kitchen once she moved her bag to the back of the chair.

Rory walked back into her room and grabbed some sticky tape and some scissors. She pulled the chair out and set to wrapping the three presents.

"Rory"

"Mom"

"I'm in here"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen "Hey"

"Where have you been?" Rory asked.

"Nowhere"

Rory shurrged "Okay" she paused "I'm just wrapping these up now becuase Harvey is such a fast crawler leaving them at home would be bad"

Lorelai pulled the chair from the table "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah"

"That's good" Lorelai said.

Rory raised an eyebrow "Are you okay"

"Why wouldn't I be" Lorelai snapped "Do you want coffee?" she said standing up and walked over to the machine.

Rory leant back in the chair "Your changing the subject"

Lorelai shrugged "Dosn't matter" she smiled "So Mommy of the one year old"

Rory smirked "He's growing up too fast" she pouted, she fiddled with the paper "did it go fast with me?" she asked.

Lorelai smiled "Being pregnant was forever but when you came it was like I could barely have you for a day and you would be doing something so amazing."

"You changed so quickly, you hit milestones like nothing" she explained. "I remember the first time you smiled at me, laughed at something I did, the first time you took your first step and then your first day at shcool. It seemed a long time ago all that happened but for a Mother it was like yesterday"

"Mom" she said "It feels like I'm missing out on so much of him" she whispered.

Lorelai poured a mug for each of them "Your a great mother"

"Because I have a great Mother"

Lorelai handed her a mug "I'm so proud of you"

Rory put the mug beside the already wrapped present andd let out a deep breath "I have to get back. Jess has a shift in an hour" she stated standing. She gathered the presents under her arm "I'll leave the wrapping paper here knowing you have forgotten to get paper"

Lorelai rolled her eyes "Shoo child" she said waving her hands at her.

Rory smiled picking her bag up and leaving the kitchen.

-GG-

Rory raised her arms as she felt Jess kiss her forehead "You off?"

"Go back to sleep"

Rory turned onto her side and fell back to sleep.

Jess picked his keys up and glanced back at Harvey and Rory before leaving the apartment.

-GG-

"Happy Birthday Baby Boy" Rory said lifting Harvey-James from the crib "Its going to be pretty overwelming for you with everybody coming up to you"

-GG-

Harvey-James sat in the middle of the crapshack living room, he had his jean dungerees on. He moved to crawl into the kitchen where he heard a familar voice. Harvey paused looking up at the crowd of people round the kitchen.

He looked around the room but he didn't see his Mommy. He opened his mouth and started to wail.

"Hey little man, its okay"

Harvey-James wailed louder.

"Ah Poor boy" Lorelai cooed as she bent down to pick him up off the floor.

Harvey-James nuzzled Lorelai neck once he had stopped wailing.

Lorelai smiled "Does Harvey-J want a nap?"

Harvey-James sniffed looking up.

Lorelai took him into Rory's old bedroom and closed the curtains.

-GG-

Rory growled as she slammed a pan down on the top of the cooker. She closed the oven and slammed her foot down "Stupid mixture always burning" she gritted her teeth closing the cooker door shut with a loud bang. She turned round and leaned on the counter.

After a few seconds she licked her lips and turned round picking the tray up and walking over to the bin. turning the pan upside down and empyting the burnt cake.

Rory put the pan into the sink to wash up for the 10th time.

"I can't even make a cake" she closed her eyes.

She started again for the last time and if she didn't have it by the end of the hour, the trusty work of Weston's at short notice would have to do. Rory mixed the cake mix together, she added the weighed sugar before placing it all in the mix. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, once she had mixed it all together she greeaseproofed the tin and poured half of the mixture in one tin and the rest in the other.

She picked the chair up and placed it front of the stove to watch the cake bake, she never took her eyes away from it. Once the timer had finished she stood up grabbing something to take it out with and opened the cooker to retrive it.

"Please" she turned the cooker off and put the tin on the top. She grabbed something to cool it on and took it out of the tin without breaking it.

Rory gritted her teeth as it slid out and landed on it's rounded side. she grinned watching the steam come from it before getting the other half out the same way gently.

Rory raised her arms above her head and danced around in excitement.

She moved to another part of the side and looked down at her phone to look for butterscotch iceing recipe. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she measured all the ingredients, once she added all of it into the mixing bowl she folded it.

Tasting it with her pinky finger she smiled walking over to one of the cake bases and scooped up the sugary mixture and laid a few centimetres of it on the top of one of the cake sections. She spread it round and placed the other cake layer on top. Once she was satisfied she emptyed the rest of the bowl and covered the cake with Butterscotch cream. She used a spatula to cover the top of the cake and spread it on the side.

Rory clapped her hands once she had finished. She felt proud of herself baking her first cake.

Jess scratched the back of his head as he walked into the apartment "Hey"

Rory licked her finger as she had suck her finger in the rest of the mixture "Hi" she placed the bowl on the table "Your back early?"

"Yeah, the manegar let me off as its Harvey's party later"

"That's nice of him"

Jess leaned down and kiss her on the lips "Is that Harvey's cake"

"Yeah" Rory smiled widely. "Made it myself" she puffed her chest up.

"Nice" Jess circled his arms round her waist.

Rory turned in his arms and pur her arms round his neck "I'm not sure"

"Well Luke has one just in case"

Rory pouted.

-GG-

The camera was on the side facing the arch of the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday Harvey-James

Happy Birthday to you."

The people in the room sang, Harvey was wide eyed at them.

Rory stood beside Harvey "Blow them out" she smiled.

Harvey frowned looking up at her "Wa"

Rory smiled "Like this" she blew some air at the cake.

Harvey pursed his lips to blow air but he made a raspberry sound instead, getting spit across the cake.

"Looks like that extra is going to come in handy" Jess stated.

Rory rolled her eyes and leaned forward to blow the candles out. Harvey showed his front toot. She took the candles out placing them on the counter of the kitchen and she pulled the cake towards Harvey. "Go"

Harvey looked over at Rory and then at Jess where he was standing on the other side of the table before turning his attention to the cake infront of him. He lifted his hands and squished the cake between his fingers, he giggled as he picked a handful up and shoved it in his mouth.

Lorelai snapped a picture of Harvey as he placed both of his hands in the cake smearing it all over his face.

Rory leaned over and grabbed the camera off the counte. She filmed freehand as Harvey shoving more cake in his mouth "Look at my one year old boy" she smiled "So messy."

Harvey dropped some down his top and onto his lap but that didn't faze him as he devoured the cake.

Rory switched the camera off and put it on the counter, she would continue to blog later and edit once she had all parts together.


	2. Chapter 1 - Blog!

Rory pushed the cart down the aisle. Jess walked alongside her and he leaned over to get something on the shelf and he dissapeared shortly after. Rory licked her lips "I'm havng a small get together tomorrow afternoon" Rory said to the camera which was attched with his hand .

"I need to get a banner and then some ingredients to make Harvey-James birthday cake" Rory said as she paused and stepped back and picking soemthing off the shelf.

"Your going to get some entertainment as I'm not the best baker" she put some flour in the cart.

Rory stopped just at the opening of one aisle, she browed the rack and smiled once she had a 1 year old banner.

"I'm not sure where all the time has gone. He's getting teeth and he's crawling everywhere" she explained.

-GG-

"Happy Birthday Baby Boy" Rory said lifting Harvey-James from the crib "Its going to be pretty overwelming for you with everybody coming up to you"

-gg-

Rory growled as she slammed a pan down on the top of the cooker. She closed the oven and slammed her foot down "Stupid mixture always burning" she gritted her teeth closing the cooker door shut with a loud bang. She turned round and leaned on the counter.

After a few seconds she licked her lips and turned round picking the tray up and walking over to the bin. turning the pan upside down and empyting the burnt cake.

Rory put the pan into the sink to wash up for the 10th time.

"I can't even make a cake" she closed her eyes.

She started again for the last time and if she didn't have it by the end of the hour, the trusty work of Weston's at short notice would have to do. Rory mixed the cake mix together, she added the weighed sugar before placing it all in the mix. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, once she had mixed it all together she greeaseproofed the tin and poured half of the mixture in one tin and the rest in the other.

She picked the chair up and placed it front of the stove to watch the cake bake, she never took her eyes away from it. Once the timer had finished she stood up grabbing something to take it out with and opened the cooker to retrive it.

"Please" she turned the cooker off and put the tin on the top. She grabbed something to cool it on and took it out of the tin without breaking it.

Rory gritted her teeth as it slid out and landed on it's rounded side. she grinned watching the steam come from it before getting the other half out the same way gently.

Rory raised her arms above her head and danced around in excitement.

-GG-

"Here is the first cake I have ever made" Rory said as she stood behind a covered layer cake with a big number 1 in the middle. "I think it looks okay"

-GG

The camera was on the side facing the arch of a kitchen.

 _"Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday Harvey-James_

 _Happy Birthday to you."_

The people in the room sang, Harvey was wide eyed at them.

Rory stood beside Harvey "Blow them out" she smiled.

Harvey frowned looking up at her "Wa"

Rory smiled "Like this" she blew some air at the cake.

Harvey pursed his lips to blow air but he made a raspberry sound instead, getting spit across the cake.

"Looks like that extra is going to come in handy" Jess stated.

Rory rolled her eyes and leaned forward to blow the candles out. Harvey showed his front toot. She took the candles out placing them on the counter of the kitchen and she pulled the cake towards Harvey. "Go"

Harvey looked over at Rory and then at Jess where he was standing on the other side of the table before turning his attention to the cake infront of him. He lifted his hands and squished the cake between his fingers, he giggled as he picked a handful up and shoved it in his mouth.

Rory leaned over and grabbed the camera off the counte. She filmed freehand as Harvey shoving more cake in his mouth "Look at my one year old boy" she smiled "So messy."

Harvey dropped some down his top and onto his lap but that didn't faze him as he devoured the cake.

-GG-

Rory laid out Harvey-James new presents on the bed, she moved over to the desk and lifted the camera tripid where it laid against the wall. She pressed play on the camera.

I hope you enjoyed this video as much as I enjoyed my Harvey-James 1st birthday. My next video will be uploaded at the beginning of the week giving you updates on Harvey-James devlopment. I am in the end stages of making a memory video from my time in youtube so that will be uploaded by the middle of Feburary all being well. Thank you for watching, please like and subscribe below.


End file.
